


“Kiss me, I’m Irish”

by kmcgrath_99



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Lena is Irish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath_99/pseuds/kmcgrath_99
Summary: Kara is the perfect girlfriend and decided to surprise Lena for St. Patrick’s Day





	“Kiss me, I’m Irish”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware Paddy’s Day was months ago. I had this idea and then I got really busy. So I’ve only just finished writing. I’m sorry for the delay!

When Kara decided to take Lena lunch that day, she flew half way around the world to get food from a restaurant her girlfriend had briefly remembered going to back home. In Ireland. It was small and hard to find, but the owner was more than happy to box a few things up for Supergirl to take with her, he even poured a pint of Guinness into a takeaway cup for her. 

Kara had told Lena not to expect her for lunch that day, claiming Alex had pulled her into the DEO for supergirling duties. Obviously this was a little white lie. So when she strolled into the CEO’s office with lunch, Lena was rather surprised to say the least. 

Ever happy to see her girlfriend though, she pulled Kara into the office and sat them down at their usual sofa with a quick kiss and a questioning look about why Kara was in her office. 

“Not that I don’t love seeing you, darling. But I thought you said Alex needed you today?”

“And leave my girlfriend alone at lunch on st. Patrick’s Day?! Never! Although I do have another surprise besides this, so you have to be home before 7pm tonight, please?” Kara was begging with her eyes at this point. And Lena never was one to refuse Kara’s puppy dog eyes - she was sure it was another power that the Super just wouldn’t admit to. 

After finishing up lunch, complete with Lena indulging in the pint, because it’s ‘just not the same in America as Ireland’. Kara left to go back to CatCo and Lena cracked on with the piles of paperwork and emails she had to see to, to ensure she’d make it home early. As requested. 

***

When Lena arrived back at her penthouse, Kara was already there, a fresh pint of Guinness ready and waiting. Much to Lena’s delight - she secretly loved it. “Hi love, change into something casual, we’re going out in 30!” Kara instructed once the pint and been rather unceremoniously downed. Like Lena was back in college, behaving with reckless abandon. The cigarettes could be out before long with how she looked drinking that pint. 

“Okay, darling. But where are we going?” 

“You’ll see. Just wear something comfy and not too dressy.” 

What Lena came back in wasn’t exactly what Kara ever expected of her billionaire girlfriend. But she smiled and kissed her. After all, Lena’s off the shoulder black T-shirt did say ‘kiss me, I’m Irish’. Kara just hoped no one else took that seriously. Obviously she knew Alex wouldn’t, and Maggie would only mean it as a joke. But if anyone else tried, well, Kara was known to get a little possessive. She just palmed it off as being a long suppressed Kryptonian thing, no big deal, just biology (she’d always been scared Lena would find it too bothersome).

***

By the time Lena and Kara arrived at the bar, everyone else was already there. James and Winn were playing pool - and Winn was clearly losing. J’onn was at the bar talking with some people he seemed to know. And obviously, Maggie and Alex were at their little groups usual spot surrounded by bottles of beer, necking what looked like glasses of whisky. 

Maggie was the first to spot the younger Danvers and her girlfriend, waving them over enthusiastically. Pulling them both into a tight hug she excused herself to buy their first round. Lena tried to protest - and tell Maggie what to order for her - but the detective was off before she really got the chance. So instead she sat down by Kara and let herself lean into her Super’s side. A small snort from Alex had her looking at the elder Danvers with one perfect eyebrows raised in question though. “Nice top Luthor, bet there’s a few people in here that’d go for it”, Alex was laughing by the end of her sentence, along with Lena, but Kara was shooting her sister a glare rather than a smile. 

“Oh hush, Kar. Lena knows I’m only joking! Right, Lena?” 

“Of course I do Alex, multiple PhD’s, remember?” Another chuckle, but now Kara was pouting. 

So Lena gave her a quick peck and whispered into her ear, “don’t worry darling, I have no intention of kissing anyone but you. And not just with quick little pecks either”. 

At which Kara turned beet red, and Alex made a gagging noise, she just knew whatever had her sister blushing had to be gross. All this happening just in time for Maggie returning with another round. Whisky for her and Alex, alderbarran rum for Kara. And for her favourite Luthor, a perfect pint of Guinness. Lena just looked at it, shocked. Then looked to Maggie, then to Kara, “what? How did-“. 

“This was the surprise baby, I flew a few kegs over from Ireland! We even get to keep the tap and have it installed at home if you want” Kara was beaming at her surprise. 

Lena couldn’t help herself, the next kiss was a little less than appropriate, grasping Kara by the back of her neck and dragging Kara to her. Kara’s little gasp of surprise allowing Lena to slip her tongue past soft lips, just for a little taste. By the time Lena relinquished her girlfriend Alex was complaining she needed tequila to wash her eyes out with, Maggie was wolf whistling, and Kara. Her sweet little Kara. Was blushing redder than Krypton’s sun, and looking rather dazed. 

Like her pint when she got home, this one didn’t last long, and when Lena excused herself to the bar Maggie had to laugh when she came back with four pints. “Little Luthor, you don’t need to buy them all at once, Kara reserved all the kegs for you. No one else can drink it.” 

“And whilst that’s very sweet of her, and I’ll be sure to thank her for it later” another wink, this one at Kara. “ These aren’t all for me, you all need to try proper, Irish Guinness. Cheers.” 

“Cheers” was the group response, Kara sipped hers tenderly. Knowing it would have no effect on her but wanting to know how it tasted first. Alex knocked hers back like she would a glass of whisky. And Maggie took swigs out of hers like she would a bottle of beer. 

“Well?” Lena asked. “Perfect, isn’t it?” 

Alex grinned and nodded “can’t beat good old American beer though”. 

Maggie chuckled and said “it’s nice, but I agree with Alex”. 

And Kara, grinning like a puppy, “tastes weird. But I like it”. 

Lena just looked smug, “more for me then”. 

This time it was Kara’s turn to kiss her sweetly. The drinks kept going, and when even Lena was starting to wobble, Kara firmly, but gently got her out of the bar and into her car to take them home. All in all, Kara thought she’d done a good job of surprising Lena. And in the morning, when Lena woke up, she found her mini bar had been customised to include and Guinness tap with a full keg connected.


End file.
